Escape II: What They Were Never Ment To Know
by xbluexbirdx69
Summary: it's been a yr. after the incident in Hawaii...Everybody went there seperate ways but what happens when they start to come after them again not leaving any room to escape...
1. The Catch Up Game

Escape II: What They Were Never Meant To Know  
Characters:  
Cloe  
Ved  
Eboney  
Jay  
Gel  
Slade  
Brian  
Riley  
Carmen  
And others…

Everything changed after they got off the plane they all went there separate ways. Ved got off the plane never looking back he went back home and lived in his parents beach house until he got his head together and then went to college for his scholarship in soccer and computer engineering. Eboney and Jay stayed together moving into a classy apartment while Eboney went to college to become a fashion designer while Jay was the star of the rugby team. Gel moved on to inherit all of her dad's money because of a heat attack he had while she was in Hawaii, turned out her mom left her dad after she found out if was having an affair with his secretary, she's now working on her own make-up line with the help of Eboney. Slade, Brian, Riley, and Carmen both went back to the agency and nobody heard from them since then.

Ved was on his way to meet Gel at a local café nearby his college USC to get up to date with what's been happening with her and the others. It's been a year since the incident in Honolulu happened and the group doesn't really bring it up. Ved always thought to himself what would Cloe be doing right now. He never went out with anybody after Cloe he pretty much kept to himself not bothering anybody but it was hard, because he was the best player on the soccer team and just about every girl thought he was so adorable. He looked up at the crossing sign and saw that he could walk across. With out looking he accidentally bumped into someone and made them drop all of their belongings.

"I'm so sorry," Ved said bending over to help the person.

"No worries," the girl said to Ved.

Ved looked at the girl quickly because he could never forget that voice.

"Cloe," Ved asked the girl.

Cloe looked up at him in shock.

"Ved," she said to him.

Ved pulled Cloe into a much anticipated hug that he had been waiting for. The car in front of them honked for them to get out of the way.

"Sorry we were having a moment," Ved yelled to the car.

Cloe laughed at his remark and they walked to the side of the road.

"So umm how are things with you," Cloe said with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm going to USC and playing soccer and I'm working on computers still and also my business degree," he said to her.

"Wow, Ved's doing it big who knew the loud mouth in the back of class would actually be going to college," Cloe said to him.

Ved laughed at her comment "And what about you,"

"Well umm I go to the Academy of Art Institute in San Francisco for photography and interior architect and design I still dance I go to The Ballroom of Sacramento whenever I get the chance. And I think that's about it," She said to him.

"Why didn't you go to Julliard for dance you were one of the top dancers in the country," Ved asked Cloe.

"You know I hated dancing it was just something my parents made me do," Cloe said to him. Looking in a different direction.

"Hey I'm meeting Gel and a couple of friend café down the road would you like to come," Ved asked her.

"I would'nt want to mess anything up that's between you two, and I'd feel stupid" Cloe said a little uneasy.

"There's nothing between me and Gel and how would you feel stupid," Ved asked her with a smile on his face.

"Oh I thought that maybe you two would have hooked up or something on those lines, but I'm going to be late I should go," Cloe said looking at her watch.

"Well it was nice talking to you we should really have a talk sometime," Ved said to her.

Cloe looked down at the posters she was carrying and then back at Ved.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Cloe said to him.

"What are you talking about," Ved asked her.

"About the whole needing time thing I just had to find out who I was," Cloe said looking him in the eye.

"Look it's fine don't worry about it, here this is my number if you ever want to talk," Ved said to her taking a pen and paper out of his pocket. He wrote the number down and gave it to Cloe and she put it in her pocket.

"Hey Cloe you coming," a guy with dark hair and tan skinned yelled to her from across the street.

"Just a second," she yelled to him but he was already walking across the street towards her.

The guy walked over to the two of them he was taller than Ved by a few inches and looked at Ved like he was a threat. The guy leaned in to kiss Cloe on the lips and then looked back at Ved.

"Stephen this is Ved one of my oldest friends, Ved this is my boyfriend Stephen," Cloe said putting her head down just a little.

Ved felt like he just got the wind knocked out of him when Cloe said that Stephen was her boyfriend. Ved shook Stephen's hand and they both looked at Cloe.

"Cloe we have to hurry up the ride up there is going to take us about an hour or so," Stephen said to her.

"Okay well Ved it was nice talking to you," Cloe said to him with a smile.

"Yeah you too," Ved said to her.

Cloe and Stephen walked away from Ved, but Cloe took one last glance at him and then turned back around towards Stephen. Ved was on his way to the café to talk to Gel and his friends. He walked into the café to be greeted by all of his friends.

"It took you long enough," Dave said to his friend.

"I bumped into an old friend," Ved said to them.

"Who was it," Gel asked him.

"Cloe," Ved said simply.

Everybody looked at each other and then back at Ved.

"You mean your ex-Cloe," Gel asked him again.

"Yeah," Ved said to them while looking at the menu.

"Wait a second the Cloe you were head over heels for, the one that everybody said you too would end up getting married," Dave said to him.

Ved looked up from his menu for the second time.

"Yes that Cloe," Ved said to them.

"Not to be rude or anything but you two never did tell us what happened in Hawaii," Ruby said to them.

"Yeah what did happen," Dave said with a smile on his face.

Gel and Ved looked at each other.

"Nothing," Ved and Gel said at the same time.

"Sure," Ruby said to them.

"Hey, how are Jay and Eboney doing ," Dave asked Ved.

"They're doing good hopefully I might drop by their apartment on my way home," Ved said to them.

"Yeah that's great and everything but back on the subject about Cloe so what's she up too," Gel said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi can I take your orders," the waiter said to them.

"Yeah what time is it," Dave asked the waiter.

"It's 5:48," he said to the table.

"Well I'll talk the Italian Stallion with a Kenyan AA," Ved said to the waiter.

"Umm lets see I'll take The Cobbster but I don't want the diced beefsteak tomato, and then a French Vanilla," Ruby said to the waiter.

"I'll take the Turkey Club with a Hazelnut," Dave said to him sharing a menu with Ruby.

"And you miss," the waiter said.

"Umm I'll have what she's having but instead I want a Snickerdoodle Decaf," Ruby said to him. The waiter took all of the menu's and left.

"Why do you always eat salads I would get sick of them," Ved said to Gel.

"Don't change the subject you and Cloe I want details," she said to him holding her ground.

"Fine she's doing good she goes to a college in San Francisco for art, it sounded like she had a show to go to," Ved said to her.

"I thought she was going to Juilliard," Gel said to him.

"I did too but she turned it down to do art but she still dances," Ved said to her.

"That's good," Gel said to him.

"Does she have a boyfriend," Ruby asked him.

Ved looked at her and then answered her question.

"Yeah he showed up when I was talking to her," he said to her.

Everybody looked at each other and soon felt sorry for Ved.

"It happens to the best of us," Dave said to him.

They soon got their food and started to eat. When they were done they agreed to meet back like they always do the next week. Ved walked Gel to her car as the soon started to talk.

"I never thought I would see her again," Ved said out of nowhere.

"It's a small world as they all say," Gel said to him.

"Yeah," Ved said trying to get a joke out of it.

"Do you think about her," Gel asked him.

"All the time sometimes I think to myself what would have happened if Patsy never shot her," Ved said to her.

"Yeah that's true but sooner or later Ved your going to have to move on and stop thinking about her," Gel said putting the keys into her car to unlock it.

"Nobody forgets their first love," Ved said to her.

"Yeah your right I still remember mine Tom Robertson," Gel said looking at Ved.

"That guy I use to hate him in high school," Ved said laughing.

"Yeah just about every guy did," Gel said to him.

"Hey do you need a ride or anything," Gel asked him.

"No I'll walk home it's not that far away, I'll call you later about the engagement party," Ved said to her.

"Okay take care," she said to him seating down in her car.

"You too," he said to her walking away from the car.

Ved started his walk home thinking about Cloe and her new boyfriend. He was happy he finally got a chance to see her after such a long time he didn't know that in a few hours they would soon be joined at the hip again…


	2. On the Run Again

On the Run Again…  
(might have a few errors i was in a hurry)

Ved opened the doors to his apartment building and checked his mail with his keys. He got his mail and it was the usual things. He looked through the mail as he walked up his stairs. He was looking through the mail when he noticed an envelop with out a return address. He opened the envelop and took the contents out but was clumsy and everything fell out of the envelop. Ved went down to pick up what he drop they were pictures, but just not ordinary pictures it was of him and his friends. He picked them up and found his keys in his jacket pocket and unlocked the door to his apartment. He locked the door back and then threw his jacket on the sofa. He went to the dinner table and sat down and looked at the pictures carefully but read the letter first. The letter read:

If you thought it was all over when you left Hawaii  
You were wrong this time you won't have a choice  
We know where you live, we know what you do, and we still know who you love  
Don't make the same choice you did last time  
We won't be as forgiving as were before.

Ved didn't know what to do he started to look around his apartment and soon turned on all the lights like that would make a difference. Ved went back to the table to see the pictures he was terrified. There was a picture of him and Cloe talking in the streets. There was a picture of him and his friends in the café talking. He looked at another and it was of him and Gel talking while she was inside her car and he was leaning against it. Holy shit Ved thought to himself that was less than thirty minutes ago. The phone started to ring which made Ved jump.

"Hello," Ved said to the phone.

"Hey Ved what's my future brother in law up too," Eboney said in a much exited tone of voice.

"Nothing I just got in I was going to come see you and Jay but I decided not to," Ved said to her cleaning up his kitchen.

"Oh that's nice Jay has some of his ruby team mates over and I'm bored to death," Eboney said to Ved.

"Why don't you call Gel she's always up for a good talk," Ved said throwing an old pizza box away.

"I did but nobody picked up," Eboney said to him.

Ved thought that was weird because Gel always picked up her phone.

"Hey Eboney I got a weird letter today in the mail it talked about that summer," Ved said to her.

"Ved don't do this, I don't want anything to do with it," Eboney said to him.

"Eboney this is serious," Ved said to her.

"Okay fine I'll be over there in about 15," Eboney said hanging up the phone.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Eboney and Ved were closely examining the letter over some coffee.

"I don't know," Eboney said to him taking a sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean you don't know, you use to work for them," Ved said getting up from his seat to pace back and forth.

"Look all I did while I was there was break into offices and still codes off of computers, this is different I never did office work," Eboney said to him.

"Why would they be coming after us almost a year after all of this happened," Ved asked her.

"I don't know," Eboney said to him.

"This is fucked up," Ved said getting angry.

"Calm down Ved you know you have a short temper, how about you get some sleep, and I'll call Jay and tell him I'm staying the night over here," Eboney said to him.

"No don't worry about it you can go home I'll call you if anything happens," Ved said to her.

"And I'll do the same," Eboney said putting her coat on and walking out the door.

Ved decided to take a shower and go to sleep. He set his alarm for seven and the dozed off into sleep. His phone started to ring, Ved woke up and looked at the clock it was one in the morning. Ved got up out of his bed and went to go pick the phone up that was in the living room.

(Play the song-Everytime by Brittney Spears: it'll set the mood)

"Hello," Ved said pissed off.

"Ved," Cloe said to him you could tell she was scared.

"Cloe are you okay," his tone changed into a softer one.

"Ved I need you to come pick me up," Cloe said to him in almost a whisper.

"Where are you at," Ved asked her.

"I'm in San Francisco," Cloe said to him.

Ved hung the phone up after she told him direction of where she was. He went to put a shirt on and then grabbed his car keys and bolted out of his place. While Ved was driving down the interstate all he could think about was if Cloe was okay. He had so many thoughts going through his head he tried not to even think about it. It took him about 45 minutes but he soon got to where she told him she was. He saw Cloe sitting on the curb of the sidewalk outside a hotel. He stopped the car and she then got in.

"You wanna talk about it," Ved asked her as she put her seat belt on.

Cloe looked at him and shook her head no and he left it as that.

The drive back to his place was silent nobody talked Ved didn't feel right just started a conversation.

"He made it all up," Cloe said out of nowhere.

Ved looked over at her while they were on the interstate.

"He said we were going to display are art at this charity event, but he made it all up. When we got there he said they canceled it. So he said we minus well just spend the night here. So we got a hotel room and then he tried to…" Cloe couldn't say it but Ved knew instantly what she was talking about.

"It's okay Clo," Ved said looking over at her while getting off of the interstate onto an exit.

"I haven't heard somebody call me that in a long time Clo I use to love it when you said that," Cloe said looking down at her hands.

"I didn't let him if you were wondering about it," Cloe said to him.

"Good because I would have had to go kick his ass," Ved said to her.

She laughed at his comment as the pulled into his apartment complex. Ved got out of his car, followed by Cloe who was following after him.

"Wow, is this suppose to be an apartment complex," Cloe said looking at her surroundings.

"My aunt and uncle pay the rent, they're just proud I'm going to college so they can brag to all their rich friends," Ved said walking up the stairs.

"That's Jim and Cindy for you," Cloe said laughing at what he said.

"Yeah," Ved said unlocking his door and opening it.

Ved walked in and turned the lights on followed by Cloe taking a look around.

"Wow you haven't changed a bit still the messy Ved that never cleaned his room," Cloe said looking around.

"I'm waiting on marring an obsessive compulsive person who loves to clean," he said to her.

"Well you know how I am I clean when I'm happy and bake when I'm mad," Cloe said to him.

"Yeah," Ved said to her.

"What time is it, I'm so tired," Cloe said to him.

Ved looked at the clock that was in the kitchen it read 2:10

"It's 2:10," Ved said walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey do you have anything I can sleep in," Cloe asked him.

"Yeah follow me," Ved said to her.

Ved walked to his room and looked through his drawers, but Cloe decided to look for herself.

"Awww I got these for you when we were going out to bad I never got to see them on prom night like you promised," Cloe said holding up a pair of boxers that were Scooby-Doo.

"Yeah you're right," Ved said pulling them out of Cloe's hands and back in the drawer.

"Hey I was going to were them," Cloe said pulling them back out.

"Fine here goes a blue tee you can wear," Ved said to her.

"Blue doesn't look good on me," Cloe said to him looking back in the drawer to find a different color.

Ved grabbed Cloe's hand gently which made her look up to him.

"Any color looks good on you," Ved said to Cloe.

It made Cloe blush a little bit but she kept the smile on her face.

Ved leaned in to kiss her and soon the two were locked in a passionate kiss. Ved picked Cloe up and lead her to his bed and laid her down. Ved pulled away from Cloe and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to," Ved asked her in a husky voice.

"Yeah," Cloe said with a smile.

With that said Ved went back to kissing Cloe.

(I really don't want to go into detail but I'm sure you know what they did)

Cloe was the first to wake up she looked over at the clock it read 6:27. She tried to get up but felt a strong hold on her, it was Ved. Cloe finally unlocked herself from Ved's grip and put her clothes back on. She then went into the living room to find Ved's computer. She sat down and then turned the computer on. She then began to type on his computer she pulled a disk out of her jacket and then put it into the computer and copied everything on the computer. She then heard that Ved was getting up she did a few more things then changed the history and took the disk out then turned the computer off and then turned the TV on.

"Hey babe what are you doing up," Ved asked rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," Cloe said with a smile on her face.

"Oh come take a look at this," Ved said to her.

"Okay," Cloe said to him.

She followed Ved into the dinning room and on the table was the letter and pictures.

"Well what do you think of all of it," Ved asked her.

"Ved why are you doing this to me, you know I can't help you," Cloe said to him.

"Cloe I love you, please just help me with this," Ved asked her.

"I can't help you," Cloe said looking away from Ved.

"Baby I need you," Ved asked her holding her hands.

Cloe let a single tear run down her face.

"Ved I'm scared for you," Cloe said to him.

"Cloe tell me what you know," Ved said to her.

Cloe started to cry, and Ved pulled her into a hug.

"Cloe don't you want us to be together," Ved asked her.

"Yes, Ved," Cloe said to him

"Tell me so we'll be able to," Ved said to her still holding her.

Ved released Cloe and she wiped her tears and soon started to talk.

"They're coming after you, they're going to kill you all of you," Cloe said to him referring to everybody else.

"When Cloe," Ved said to her.

"Now," Cloe said to him.

There was a knock at the door. Ved looked at the door and then back at Cloe.

"Cloe get me out of here," Ved said to her.

Cloe was frozen she couldn't do anything.

"Cloe," Ved said a little louder.

The knock on the door soon got louder.

"Follow me," Cloe said to him.


	3. Do We Have Everybody

Do We Have Everybody?

Cloe grabbed Ved's hand andsoon ran to the bedroom followed by Ved. Cloe opened up the window and then looked at Ved.

"You don't expect me to jump, do you," Ved asked her.

"It's the second story, try to tumble when you're about to hit the ground," Cloe said to him quickly.

"Are you crazy," Ved said to her.

"Do you want to live," Cloe asked him.

With that said Ved made his way to jump out of the building. He got it to where his hands we still holding himself up from the building.

"Ved let go," Cloe said to him.

"What are you going to do," Ved said about to let go.

"Don't worry about me, go to Gel's place and watch out for her," Cloe said walking away from the window.

Cloe walked out of the room and went to answer the door. She unlocked the door and then three people walked in.

"What took you so long," Riley said to her moving passed her.

"You know what took her so long," Carmen said having a grin on her face.

"What are you two taking about," Slade said to them.

"Why don't you ask Cloe herself," Riley said trying to cause drama.

"Where is he," Carmen said starting a new conversation.

"Back room," Cloe said pointing.

Riley and Carmen went to the back room which left Slade and Cloe alone.

"So baby what took you so long," Slade said pulling Cloe close to him.

"What's it to you," Cloe said to him.

"Well since you are my girlfriend I do deserve to know," Slade said to her.

"Whatever," Cloe said to him walking away.

Slade grabbed her arm and turned her around and started to kiss her.

"He's gone," Riley said walking in on them.

"You fucking bitch you let him go," Riley said to Cloe screaming at her.

"Riley calm down he might have heard us and then decided to jump out the window," Carmen said looking at Cloe and Slade.

"That's what took you so long," Slade said looking at her. "You decided to help him out the window"

"No are you serious," Cloe asked almost filling interrogated.

Slade looked her in her eyes to see if she was lying or not.

"Okay, well lets go," Slade said to everybody. Slade grabbed Cloe's hand as they walked out of the apartment complex to be met with the two bad guys that where there when everything started.

"So," the blonde hair guy asked raising his arms.

"Sorry Lance he got away," Slade said to him.

Lance instantly looked at Cloe.

"What the fuck do you think I helped him too," Cloe said to him.

"Did you," Lance said looking at her.

"You fucking asshole," Cloe said pushing him into the hood of the car.

"Hey," the guy with dark hair named Johnny said to them.

Cloe backed away from Lance and then got into the black SUV's passenger seat.

"This shit is fucked up," Cloe said walking over to the SUV and getting into it.

Slade got into the driver's seat followed by Carmen and Riley getting in the back. Lance and Johnny got into a different SUV and they drove off.

Ved walked out of where he was hiding and looked to where they drove off. Ved decided to go back to his room and get some things he might need. He made his way back to the front door to his apartment, but was soon caught off guard. The whole floor he lived on was soon up in flames. Ved crouched down to the ground and looked up at his old apartment.

"Damn they went all out," Ved said out loud. He checked his pants soon glad he decided to dress back in the clothes he was wearing last night he pulled his cell phone out and started to dial a number.

"Hey Jay I need you to come pick me up this shit is crazy bring Eboney and some clothes for me and yourself, just don't tell about the whole clothes thing just get some for her," Ved said to him.

"What? Why," Jay asked him

"Look there's no time just hurry up," Ved said to him.

Jay hung up and soon started to get ready.

"Hey Eboney get up," Jay said to his fiancée waking her up gently.

"Jay this is my day off from work," Eboney said grumpily.

Jay got out of the bed and got dressed and pulled out two duffle bags and packed them in record speed. He went outside and threw them in his Expedition and then went back inside.

"Eboney," Jay said waking her up.

It was clear Eboney was not getting up for anything. Jay looked at her and then picked her up like a little baby.

"Jay what are you doing," Eboney asked him.

"Just go back to sleep," Jay said to her.

He put her in the car and made his way over to Ved's apartment.

Ved was on the phone with Gel.

"Hey Gel I need you to come to my house right now pack a bag of whatever hurry up," Ved told her.

"Okay look Ved it's like 7:30 me and Eboney don't have to work today so I'm going to go back to sleep," Gel said to him.

"Gel listen to me you have to get out of that house," Ved said to her.

"Ved just a second some idiot is knocking on my door who the hell gets up this early," Gel said to Ved.

"Gel don't answer it," Ved yelled to her.

Gel was at her door about to unlock.

"And please do tell me Veddy why shouldn't I," Gel said making a joke out of it.

"Because they're going to kill you look out he peep hole and if it's Slade, Carmen, or Riley don't answer it," Ved said to her.

Gel looked out the peep hole scared to death.

"It's Cloe," Gel whispered into the phone.

Ved didn't know if Cloe was setting Gel up or if it was legit.

"Don't answer it just get out of the house and run to the café," Ved said to her.

"Okay," Gel said hanging up the phone.

Ved looked at Jay and Eboney pulling up to him, by that time the cops and everybody else was up there.

"Ved what the hell is going on," Jay asked his little brother walking towards him.

"It's a long story we need to go to the café shop on main street I'll explain everything when we get there," Ved said walking towards the car door and getting in.

"Ved are you okay," Eboney asked turning around to look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ved said to her.

Eboney gave Ved a reassuring hug and then pulled her covers back up to her chin.

"So what happened," Jay asked his brother pulling out and heading to the café.

"They're coming back for us all of us this time," Ved said to them.

"But they said we could chose since that whole thing with Cloe," Eboney said to them.

"I guess they changed their mind," Jay told them.

"Why are we going to the café," Eboney asked them.

"To pick up Gel and two other people," Ved told them.

Jay parked the car in front of the café and Ved opened up his door and got out. He stood by the car and looked out for the three people. Ved felt somebody touch his shoulder, he turned around quickly.

"You scared the hell out of me," Ved said to his friend.

"Yeah so what's up," his friend said to him.

"Look me and some friends are going to need your help with some top secret stuff," Ved said to him.

"That's cool I brought all my equipment with me," he said to Ved.

"Hey who's your friend Ved," Eboney said looking out her window as she rolled it down.

"This is Jack he should be able to help us with our little problem," Ved said to Eboney.

"And Jack this is Eboney and my brother Jay in the driver's seat," Ved said to Jack.

"Hi," Eboney and Jay said at the same time.

"Hello," Jack said to the two of them.

"Hey Ved you sounded a little shaky on the phone you okay," Ruby asked him.

"Ruby get in the car you two Jack," Ved said looking at two SUV's pull up across the street but they were about 2 blocks away.

"Jay start the car," Ved said to his brother.

Ved looked around desperately trying to see where Gel was. Gel just walked out around the corner. Ved looked back at the two SUVs he saw Riley and Carmen jump out of the first SUV and then walk across the street. Riley made eye contact with Ved and the held it for just a second. Ved looked back at Gel, and noticed she wasn't paying attention. Riley and Carmen soon started to pick up the pace to a light jog.

"Gel run" Ved yelled to her.

Gel looked back to see the two twins very close to her. The two SUV's started their engines and drive very slowly. Gel started to run and soon got a good distance between them. Ved jumped into the car followed by Gel diving in and shutting the door. Riley tried to open the door but was unsuccessful because Jay pulled off. When Jay pulled off he was met by the SUV but barely got by Jay looked over at the SUV to see Cloe and Slade looking dead at them. Jay soon accelerated leaving Slade to chase after them while Riley and Carmen were left getting into the other SUV. They soon were on a high speed chase…


	4. Switching Over

Switching Over

"What the hell did I just sign up for," Ruby said getting pinned to the seat she was sitting in. Ved turned around to look at her.

"I thought you might be able to help us, you are good with the area and can get just about anybody out of trouble," Ved said to her.

"Hey we have a little problem where are we going to go they're right behind us," Jay said to them.

Ruby looked around where she was and saw immediately where she was.

"Take a right and go under that bridge we should lose them there," Ruby said to Jay.

Jay did what she told him to and the two SUVs passed right by them unnoticed. Eboney turned around in her seat.

"Okay what the hell is Cloe doing," Eboney said looking straight at Ved.

"Yeah Ved what is Cloe doing," Gel asked with the same rude tone as Eboney.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"Look I don't know what happened I guess they started to get to her," Ved said to everybody.

"Who's Cloe," Jack asked.

Everybody looked at Jack and then turned away.

"That my friend is a long story," Ved said to his friend Jack looking at Jack's equipment.

1st SUV (Slade and Cloe)

"Fuck," Slade said yelling out loud while hitting the stirring wheel.

Cloe looked out the window to avoid what Slade would do if they made eye contact.

"We lost them," Slade said again yelling out loud.

Cloe and Slade never really got along but they did care about each other enough to get on each other's nerves.

"This is all your fault," Slade said to her looking over at her.

Cloe looked over pissed off.

"Excuse me," Cloe said looking at Slade.

"You heard me," Slade said to her.

"Fuck you," Cloe said to him.

He pulled the car over and took the keys out the ignition and looked at her.

"What did you say," Slade said you could tell he was pissed off.

"Fuck you," Cloe said to him getting out of the car and slamming it shut.

Cloe was making her way to the second SUV that parked away from them about 3 blocks.

"Cloe," Slade said yelling to her from behind.

Cloe didn't turn around she just kept walking Slade then pulled her arm and turned her around. Slade was met with Cloe's fist going right across his cheek. Slade grabbed his cheek mostly in awe that his girlfriend would do that. Carmen and Riley were in the other SUV getting a kick out of the whole thing laughing their heads off.

"Clo what the fuck was that for," Slade said still holding his cheek.

"I am sick and tired of you saying everything's my fault why don't you grow the balls to be a real guy and take the credit for your screw ups instead of your girlfriend having to pick you up every single time you fall down, so screw you, screw Carmen, Riley, and everybody else that works in that god forbidden agency, because I QUIT and one more thing NEVER call me CLO you don't know me anymore," Cloe said yelling to him.

Slade grabbed her arm again "You can't walk away from them," he said to her.

"Watch me," Cloe said to him.

"Your dead Cloe one way or the other," Slade said to her while she walked away.

"I'll take my chances," Cloe said to him not even turning around.

Slade walked over to the other SUV and then started to talk to them. Cloe's cell phone started to ring so she decided to pick it up "Hello"

Ved and the other's

"Okay Jack I need you to trace a call for me," Ved said setting up his laptop computer in the car everybody else just watched what he did.

"Okay what's your phone number," Jack asked him.

"207-6487" Ved said to him.

"Okay let me set up the map and then we should be set," Jack said to Ved.

"Wait a second Ved are you calling Cloe," Jay asked him.

"Yeah I want to find out where she is," Ved told him.

"Look Ved, Cloe changed she's not the same anymore she's not the same Clo you grew up with the brain washed her she's not on our side anymore," Eboney said to him.

"And what about you Eboney we sure welcomed you back with open arms how do we even know your not with them right now," Ved said to her.

Eboney looked away from them filling horrible.

"Ved shut up you know Eboney isn't with them anymore and what the fuck are you talking about she only worked with them to help Patsy out and you know it," Jay said back angry to his little brother.

There was a silence in the car.

"Sorry Ebs," Ved said to her.

"Don't worry about it," Eboney said to him.

"Okay I got it," Jack said to everybody.

It was the entire map of California and then you could see where they were.

"Where are we," Gel asked Jack.

"Well we're right there in the blue," he said to her.

"Okay I'm going to call her," Ved said out loud about to dial the number.

"Wait are you sure about this what if they have a tracking device on her cell phone," Eboney asked them.

"She does have a point," Jack said to Ved.

"You minus well try it," Ruby said to him.

Ved dialed the number and then put the phone on speaker so everybody could hear it.

"Hello," Cloe answered in the phone.

"Cloe," Ved asked her.

"Yeah," Cloe said walking across the street.

"Cloe why are you doing this," Ved asked her.

Just then on the screen a red dot poked up and Jack whispered to everybody that's her.

"Doing what," Cloe asked him.

"Why is she so close," Ruby asked out loud.

They could see the red dot getting closer and closer to the van.

"Why are you on there side," Ved asked her.

"I'm not, I'm not on anybody's side right now," Cloe said into the phone stopping where she was and decided to sit on a bench.

"She's right on top of us right now," Jack said to them.

"Who's that," Cloe asked him.

"It's nothing," Ved said to her.

Ved made eye contact with just about everybody in the car and then looked at the phone that he was holding out so everybody would be able to hear her clearly.

"What do you mean you're not on any body's side," Ved asked Cloe.

"I quit a person can get sick and tired of doing the wrong things over and over again," Cloe said to him in a genuine voice.

"Cloe we need your help," Ved asked her.

"Ved what the hell are you doing do you want us to get caught," Jay whispered to his brother hitting him across the head.

"Ved my phones are tapped someone could be listening to this conversation," Cloe said to him.

"We need her help," Ved said making sure Cloe wouldn't be able to her him.

"What makes you think we can trust her, her dad's the boss," Gel said to him.

"Cloe wouldn't lie," Ved said to them.

"You mean the old Cloe wouldn't lie," Eboney said to them.

"I'm tired of you talking about Cloe I guess you don't remember what you did for them," Ved said a little too loud.

Cloe heard what he said and felt bad for what she did.

"Look Ved you don't have to worry about me I'll leave if it makes you and your friends any happy," Cloe said to him.

"No Cloe they're your friends too so stay where you are I'll come get you," Ved said to her.

"Okay," Cloe said to him and hung up the phone.

Ved got out the SUV while Eboney rolled down her window.

"You're making a mistake," Eboney said to him.

Ved glanced back at her and kept on walking towards where he thought Cloe would be.

Cloe was sitting on a bench and he sat down by her and they started to talk.

"I'm sorry," Cloe said to him quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Ved said to her.

He saw that she was looking at the traffic go by and just listing to him talk.

"What happened to you," Ved asked her.

"I changed after all of the training I did I had to change I was no longer the innocent nice Cloe I was the tough girl that didn't care about anybody or anything," Cloe said to him still looking off into the distance.

"Why don't you love me," Ved said looking at her.

Cloe looked up to Ved and smiled at him.

"No matter what I do I will always love you," Cloe said to him.

She then kissed him on the lips and smiled back at him. Ved stood up and then held his hand out for her. She held his hand and stood up Ved started to walk towards the Jay's SUV.

"Ved what are you doing," Cloe asked him.

"You're coming with me," Ved told her. And with that said he led her back to the SUV; still holding hands.

Ved opened the door and Cloe got in followed by Ved. Everybody was quiet they didn't know what to say to her.

"Hey Cloe," Jay said to her.

"Hi," Cloe said a little uncomfortable.

"Oh so your Cloe," Jack said to her.

"That's me," Cloe said looking at him.

"How do we know we can trust you," Eboney asked her.

"You don't you just have to take my word for it," Cloe said to her putting her seatbelt on.

"Fine," Eboney said turning around back in her seat.

"Cloe why are they coming after us almost two years after this happened," Jay asked her.

"It's not you, it's your parents they want, they want you for ransom," Cloe said to them.

"What do are parents have to do with anything," Gel asked her.

"Nothing and everything, your parents are some of the richest people," Cloe said to them.

"Wait are aunt and uncle aren't that rich," Jay said to her.

"But who does your aunt and uncle hang out with," Cloe said to him.

"She does have a point," Ved said to everybody.

"They've planned this out since before the trip to Hawaii, they want us because of your parents," Cloe said to them.

"So Clo how do we get out of this," Jay asked her.

"There's only one person that could help us," Cloe said to them.

"Who," Ruby said to her.

"Brian," Cloe said to them.

"Brian?" Gel asked her.

"How could he help us," Gel asked them.

"I'm so lost right now," Jack said to them.

"Where does he live," Jay asked her.

"Not to far away I'll have to drive," Cloe said to him.

Jay unbuckled his seatbelt and so did Cloe they then switched positions.

"Wait," Eboney said right before Cloe was about to put the keys in the ignition.

Cloe looked over at Eboney and so did everybody else in the car. Cloe seemed a little tense and Eboney could see this.

"What is it," Cloe said to her.

"Empty your pockets," Eboney said looking Cloe in the eye.

"What," Cloe said to her, "I can't believe it my best friend won't even trust me,"

"I was your best friend now empty your pockets," Eboney said to her.

Cloe looked Eboney in the eyes and turned away and started the engine.

"You're so full of shit," Cloe said to her.

Eboney pulled the keys of out the ignition and held them in her hand.

"Empty your goddamn pockets this is the last time I'm going to ask you," Eboney said to her.

"What a fucken hypocrite you're the one that was going to kill my dad and I'm suppose to act like nothing happened, you're lucky they let you go," Cloe said to her.

"Why won't you empty your pockets," Eboney said to her.

Cloe looked somewhat sad and angry she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Cloe just empty your pockets so we can go," Ved said to her.

Cloe looked back at Ved with a single tear running down her cheek. She then started to empty her pockets she pulled out an envelope and a disk. Eboney then snatched the envelope while Cloe rested her head on the window of the car.

"What's this maybe directions to where you're suppose to take us," Eboney said tearing the envelope open.

Cloe then wiped her cheeks not letting anybody see her cry. Eboney then noticed what was inside the envelope and felt so horrible for what she did.

"Well Eboney," Ruby said not seeing what it was.

Eboney didn't hear her she was looking at the picture that was inside the envelope it was a picture of her, Jay, Ved, Brian, Cloe, Patsy, Dave, and Ruby. It was when they where at the airport right when they got of the plane they still had to get their luggage.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Cloe it's going to be fun," Ved said to her looking out the window of the airport.

"Me share a hotel room with you I don't think so," Cloe said to him.

"Please Cloe this would mean so much to me," Eboney said to her with Jay right on her arm.

"Yeah Clo come on please, please, please," Jay said getting on the ground and hugging her legs.

"Okay okay, do you have a plan," Cloe said to him.

"We always have a plan we're just smooth like that," Ved said to Cloe.

"Cloe do you want me to get your luggage for you," Brian yelled over by the luggage clam.

"No Brian I'm fine," Cloe yelled to him.

"Your brother is too cute," Patsy said to Cloe.

"Don't even think about it," Cloe said to her.

Dave and Ruby soon walked over and they started to talk and laugh.

"Hi my names Angela how bout I take a picture so you can remember this moment," the girl said to them.

"Sure," Eboney said in a cheerful tone.

Everybody got ready and made a pose and she then took the picture.

END FLASHBACK

"It's nothing," Eboney said and handed back the picture to Cloe who took it and put it back in her pocket.

Cloe then started the car and drive away going to Brian's house.

"Look I'm sorry," Eboney said making sure nobody heard it.

"I don't want your apology," Cloe said turning the radio up and soon started to talk to Ved and everybody else making Eboney feel even worse.


	5. Almost As Fake As You

Almost As Fake As You

(will have some errors)

They had been driving for about 15 minutes on the highway, just talking and making conversation.

"Hey Cloe how much further," Jay asked her.

Cloe looked in her rear view mirror to see Jay looking at her.

"Not that much farther probably about another 15 minutes." She said to him she took a glance at Eboney who was looking dead at her.

"Why change," Eboney asked her.

This caught Cloe off guard because she had no idea what she was talking about.

"What," Cloe asked her.

Eboney looked over her shoulder to see everybody in the back in a heated argument over who Betty Crocker was and what she cooked.

"You were with the agency, why give that all up you have access to anything you wanted, all the money in the world, the best looking guys, best clothes, top of the line anything…hell your dad owned it all and you gave it all up, for what?" Eboney asked her very curious about the situation.

Cloe turned around in her seat and looked at Ved who turned around to see her looking at her and grin at her. Cloe turned around and looked at Eboney.

"I love him," Cloe said to her and took and exit off of the highway.

Eboney instantly knew who she was talking about but still couldn't leave it as that.

"So you said they want us for ransom right," Eboney said to her.

"Yeah so what," Cloe said putting her hair up in a clip when they came to a stop.

"Why would they blow Ved's house up when they need him for ransom," Eboney said to her getting a little suspicious herself.

"Eboney what are you trying to get at," Cloe said looking over at her.

"I'm just stating the obvious, that's all," Eboney said to her.

Cloe pulled into a drive way of a two story house nothing big but quite beautiful.

"This is Brian's house," Cloe said to everybody in the car.

Everybody got out and made there way up a hill to the front door of the house that over looked the ocean. Cloe and Eboney remained in the car. Cloe went to unlock her seatbelt to be met by Eboney's forceful hands.

"You try to get us killed and I'll personally call my people to come after you," Eboney said to her.

"Oh and who's that the people who got kicked out of my dads agency the ones who weren't strong enough, please do tell," Cloe said to her.

"Don't tempt me Cloe." Eboney said to her.

"You know I'm a stubborn ass bitch who'll love the chance to fuck you up," Cloe said to her.

"My my Miss Cloe's all grown up," Eboney said shocked at what she said.

"Did they teach you that at basic training," Eboney added.

Cloe grabbed Eboney's arm and twisted it and heard Eboney cry out in pain.

"No they taught me that the first day would you like me to break it or just leave it as a sprain," Cloe said to her.

There was a knock on the window of the car.

Eboney pulled her arm away from Cloe.

"You're in a rude awakening Cloe," Eboney said to her.

"I'll take my chances," she said opening up her door and getting out followed by Eboney doing the same.

"Hey what took you so long," Ved asked her pulling her in a hug.

"You know me and Eboney catching up on stuff," Cloe said emphasizing the stuff part. Eboney turned around and smiled at the two. Cloe knew it was fake but just played along.

The three of them walked to the front door and Brian was already outside talking up a storm, asking everybody how they've been and what school they go to.

"Hey Cloe how's my favorite cousin doing," Brian said pulling her into a hug.

"Well Brian you know me I keep it the same," Cloe said to him smiling.

"Please don't tell me you're with that asshole of a guy," Brian said to her with a concern look on his face.

"No she found this really great guy who she's been in love with her whole life and to top that off he's pretty handsome," Ved said putting his arm around Cloe and pulling her close.

"Well good for you two," Brian said to them.

"Hey how bout all of you come into my house and meet a friend or two," Brian said motioning for everyone to come inside.

Once everybody was inside Brian made his way into the kitchen.

"You all can take a sit out in the living room, does anybody want anything to drink," Brian asked everybody.

"Do you have coffee cause I just woke up like 40 minutes ago," Eboney said to him.

"Yeah I sure do," Brian said with a smile.

"Do you need any help with anything," Gel asked him.

"Yeah," Brian said yelling out from the kitchen.

Gel made her way back to the kitchen to be met by Brian's hands around her waist.

"It took you long enough," Gel said with a grin on her face.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to make up for that," he said leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Back in the living room

"So what intense conversation did you and Eboney have in the car it took you two long enough to come to the front door," Jay asked them.

"Me and Cloe started talking and you know how us girls are," Eboney said giving Cloe another fake smile.

Jay grabbed Eboney's hand and she cried out in pain again.

"Oww Jay that hurts," Eboney said to him.

"What's wrong babe," Jay said pulling her sleeve up to reveal a very swollen wrist.

"What happened Ebs," Jay asked her.

"I don't know but it hurts like hell," Eboney said as Jay held it in his hand.

"Gee Hun you should really get that checked on," Cloe said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yeah you think," she said to her.

"I'm going to get you some ice for that," Cloe said to her.

"You do that," Eboney said to her.

Cloe got up and walked to the kitchen and walked around the corner to see her cousin Brian and her good friend Gel in a very passionate kiss. She quickly turned around and walked back to where she was sitting.

"Where's the ice?" Eboney asked her.

"All out," Cloe said to her.

Brian and Gel came back into the room with a cup of coffee and few water bottles, they took there seats and started to discuss what was happening. All Cloe did was shake her head with a smile and knew what a secret like this would do if it was brought to the surface because she knew Brian had a girlfriend, Brian knew he had a girlfriend, but Gel had no idea…


	6. Dreaming of You

sorry havent updated in a long time  
hope you enjoy...review  
will probably have some spelling issues.  
thanks!

"So explain to me what happened so far," Brian asked the group while handing everybody some water or coffee.

"They're after us again, and we want to know why," Ved said to Brian not even telling him the whole story just trying to get to the point as fast as he could.

"I stopped working with them a while back I got out while I could," Brian told them sitting back in his seat and drinking some apple juice from the jug.

"Do you have an idea or even a clue to why they would come after us almost a whole year after everything happened," Ebony asked him.

"Ebony you worked for them for the same amount of years as I did," Brian said to her.

"You told me you worked for them just for a year," Jay said to her.

"A year that girl was in it every since she was fifteen," Brian said to them.

"A year here and there what does it matter," Ebony said. You could since some hesitates in the room after the comment she just made.

"What has everybody done in the last year did any body get into contact with them in any way," Jay asked them.

"Why would we try and get into contact with them in the first place Jay, come on there has to be a solid reason why they're after us but it doesn't make since not now everybody's doing there own thing, why now," Ved said to them.

The phone starts to ring and Brian gets up to answer it while the others continue to think about there situation.

"Hello," Brian said into the phone making his way upstairs while he was talking.

"Are they there," a girl said she was wearing a black turtle neck and playing pool with a few other people around her.

"Yea each and ever last one of them," he walked upstairs and closed the bathroom door before saying anything.

"Do they know anything," she asked taking a shot of her tequila and walking back over to the bar.

"No they don't have a clue," he said leaning against the door with almost a laugh.

"What about Cloe do you think we could…" she started to say but Brian cut her off.

"No as much as I hate it she's my family and I love her to death but there's no way she's going to go back to the way things use to be," he said to the girl.

"This is going to mess up everything and you know it," she said to him making her way back over to the game she was playing.

"I know, I know, but what am I suppose to do," he said to her.

"Look I could careless what the hell you do just…" she was soon cut off by Brian.

"Shhhh," he said to her.

Brian opened the door to the bathroom and looked in the hallway making sure nobody was spying on him.

"Okay," he said closing the door again.

"Look I really don't care what you have to do just get your part of the job done, obviously Cloe isn't that deep with them because she got them there knowing what the next stage was so do your part because she's doing hers you might not thing she's with us but that girls not stupid shes better than some stupid puppy love so get it done by 10 or we'll get it done for you," and with that she hung up the phone. Brian looked at his watch and it was 9:50.

He made his way back down stairs and went back to the group to listen about what they thought they were being chased for.

"Wow that seemed like a long telephone call," Gel said to him as he sat back down.

"Yea he was probably talking to the enemy," Cloe said looking Brian in the eye, he knew she wasn't making a joke and that she knew what he was about to do.

"No just bill collectors, you know how they are they'll talk your ass off," his said trying to avoid eye contact with Cloe.

"So did you think of anything while I was unavailable," he said to them.

"No it's still the same we're lost we don't know anything," Ruby said to him.

"Cloe are you sure you told us everything because I really don't think they would try and kill Ved after you told us they wanted us for ransom," Ebony said to Cloe making everybody shift there gaze at her.

"What are you trying to get at Ebony," Cloe said to her.

"Why should we trust you," Ebony said to her.

"Ebony what are you talking about she use to be your best friend," Ved said to her.

"That doesn't mean shit and you know it," Ebony said standing up over Cloe trying to intimidate her.

"Babe sit down this isn't the time," Jay said standing up and trying to calm her down.

"How do we know your not one of them you're making it look like im still with them just to cover your own ass and you know it," Cloe said also standing up but soon pulled back by Ved.

"Hey the two of you just shut up," Ruby yelled to the two of them.

The two girls took there sat down and crossed there arms and looked away from eachother. Brian looked at the digital clock right above his television set it was 9:56 and he still didn't know what to do there was no way he could do his job without causing a scene.

"Brian you okay you look a little bit lost," Cloe said to him.

Brian looked over at her and she had a sly grin on her face.

"I can't do it," he said out loud.

Cloe's eyes grew big she was shocked that he would say this out loud in front of everybody.

"Brian what are you talking about," Ebony said to him.

"I can't do this not anymore," he said looking directly at Cloe.

Cloe's face soon grew angry and she looked away.

"What are you talking about," Ved asked him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Brian shouldn't you get that," Gel said to him.

There was another knock on the door but this time it was louder and forceful.

"Who the hell knocks on doors this early in the morning," he said to her.

But this time the door banged open and about 10 people came through the door with guns in there hands.

Cloe then put her head down into her hands and shook her head.

"Everybody stand up and put your hands in the air," a man said with jet black hair.

Everybody did what they were told except Cloe who walked straight to the guy and whispered something in his ear and looked at Ved. The guy shook his head and Cloe walked to the entrance of the house.

"Im pretty sure your all wondering what the hell is happening but look nothings going to happen to you if you just go along with what we say," the guy told all of them.

"I can't believe she did it again I knew she was up to something," Ebony whispered to Jay.

"Just shut up for now okay," Jay said back to her.

"Okay everybody get in a line and make your way out the SUV parked outside," a girl said to them eyeing everybody up and down.

Everybody stepped out the house to see Cloe right by the SUV talking to the driver of the car. She looked up at everybody and felt there eyes burn into her skin. They were all wearing handcuffs and all of them gave her dirty looks even Ved.

They each got in one of the two SUV's that was in the driveway. Ved was the last one to get into the car but was stopped by Cloe's gentle hand.

He looked her in the eyes and felt nothing for her and she too knew it.

"Don't be like this," she said to him with almost tears in her eyes.

He didn't say a word to her just looked at her with regret in his eyes.

She looked at him and saw the necklace she gave him around his neck and touched it.

"I see Jay kept his promise and gave it to you like I told him too," she said with a tear running down her cheek. He took his hands that were still in handcuffs and broke the chain that he had once given to her that she gave back to him. He threw it on the ground and looked up at her.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore…I feel nothing towards you," he said to her while getting in the car. One of her people came by and closed the doors. She bent down and picked up the necklace and held it in her hands.

"Well Cloe we're going to have to be going it was a pleasure working with you on this case," a girl said to her in almost awe that she was even talking to her.

Cloe continued to look at Ved not even paying the girl any attention.

"I was so happy to work on this case with you because I heard about the incident in Hawaii a year back and I couldn't even imagine having a case with you," she said to Cloe.

"Yea but umm I have to go do some paper work so im going to have to talk to you later," Cloe said holding back the tears in her eyes.

"Yea okay hope to see you soon," the girl said but Cloe was already walking away with tears streaming down her face. She then sat down on the steps of the entrance to the house and cried as she saw the car backing away out to the road and drive away. She felt completely horrible for what she did and knew there was no getting him back after everything that had just happened. She just lost the love of her life and knew what was going to happen to them and that she lost all her friends and even the one she loved due to some stupid job her father had given her.

"You loved him," Brian said sitting down beside her on the steps. After all the hustle and bustle died down.

Cloe continued to cry trying her hardest to hold it in but not being able too.

"You loved him more than anything in the world. You sacrificed everything just to take this job to see his face again, and yet you break his heart…for what a job?" Brian said to her.

"There's nothing I could have done to save him," she said crying frantically.

"There's always something you could have done you just chose not to do the right thing," he said to her.

"Brian I made a mistake and I don't know what to do," Cloe said to him.

He pulled her into a hug and held her while they sat on the steps of his house.

"I just wish I could go back and change everything," Cloe said still holding on to him.

"I know Clo I know," Brian said to her not letting go.


	7. Wake Up Call

its short i know but  
its still pretty good  
thanks for the reviews!!!

WAKE UP CALL

"Cloe hello earth to Cloe," Ved said to her waving his hand in front of her face.

"Ved," Cloe said to him in almost a scared tone.

"Yea…babe are you sure your okay," he said to her in a tone that he didn't know what was happening while rubbing her back.

"So did you think of anything while I was unavailable," Brian said to them walking back into the room and sitting down.

"Who were you talking to you girlfriend," Ruby said to him in a friendly way.

"No just bill collectors, you know how they are they'll talk your ass off," his said looking over at Cloe.

"Hahahaha yea I know how they are they get on my nerves calling all hours of the night," Jack said to him.

Cloe didn't know what was happening she was completely confused. Ved looked back over at Cloe who had a scared face on her.

"Cloe what's wrong," he said to her.

Brian overheard this and soon got into the conversation.

"What's wrong with Cloe," Brian asked Ved.

"I don't know shes not answering me," Ved said to him.

Cloe was completely silent trying to figure out what was going through her head she didn't know what was real or not anymore.

"Cloe," Ved said a little louder and shook her a little bit.

Everybody's attention was now directed towards Cloe and trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"We have to get out of here," Cloe said standing up.

"Cloe sit down is everything okay with you," Ebony said to her.

Cloe looked over at the clock and it was 9:52 she started to feel desperate.

"We have to leave now they're going to be here soon," Cloe started to yell.

"Who's coming," Gel asked her.

"Who the hell do you thinks coming the Easter bunny," Cloe yelled out loud.

Everybody got up quick and went towards the front door. Nobody knew exactly what they were doing but they were just following her lead.

"Stop," Brian said quickly.

He grabbed a pair of keys that were hanging up nearby and handed them to Cloe.

"There's a car in the garage you have 1 minute," he said to her.

Cloe threw the keys at Jay and everybody followed him except Cloe and Ved.

"Look get as far as you can and don't look back, that car has a tracking device and my whole house could be bugged so I can't say much," he said to her pushing the two towards the garage door.

"Brian I'm not going to leave you here come with us," Cloe said to him grabbing his arm and not wanting to let go.

"What's done is done, go!"

The front door to the house banged open along with the back door. The next few minutes went into slow motion. Ved started pulling Cloe towards the garage door and Cloe let go of Brian's arm in return he gave her a piece of paper that he slipped into her hand. Ved and Cloe went running through the garage door. The car was nowhere insight and the garage door was up the two of them ran out of the garage and was met by people yelling after them and also running in there direction. They kept running until they got to the next street over and was met by Jay pulling right in front of them. They quickly jumped in the car and sped off.

A girl that was running after them soon stopped and radioed in

"We lost them but they took Brian's car."

"Was Cloe with them?"

"Yea so what are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry about it just get back to the house."


End file.
